


My Little Flower

by asmolguavafruit



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, ben solo - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Bisexual Female Character(s), Blood and Violence, Bonnie and Clyde type ending, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Consensual Non-Consent, Creepy Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Gaslighting, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jailbird Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren x Original Character - Freeform, Kylo convinces OC to murder someone, Kylo falls in love with a minor, Kylo suffers from a mental condition, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Murderer Kylo, No sexy times until she's an adult, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Plot With Porn, Possessive Kylo Ren, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Thriller, Psychological Torture, Psychosis, Psychotic Kylo Ren, Romance, Romantic Horror, Slow Burn, Smutt, Stalker, Stalker Kylo Ren, Stalker X Victim, Violent Sex, Young Ben Solo, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmolguavafruit/pseuds/asmolguavafruit
Summary: *Unknown Number*How weird I don't usually get calls from unknown numbers, maybe it's Jennifer's uber she called for us."Hello, Sage here." I wait for a second before speaking again. "Hello? Hell-""...Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer do. I'm half crazy, all for the love of you." A deep voice sings into my ear, the voice so calm and cheery. No. It can't be. After all these years.I can still smell the blood from years ago, his white shirt stained with garret's bright red blood. And that smile...that calm and cheery smile. My body stiffens, as a gag retches from my mouth, my hand covering my mouth as I feel my phone slip from my hand and crack on the concrete floor."No." I muffle into my hand as the call hangs up from hitting the floor.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), stalker/victim
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction contains mature themes such as Age Gap, Stalking, Murder, Descriptions of blood and gore, triggering subjects like abuse and psychosis, false realities, smut, Mature language, violence (physical & sexual), Obsessive behaviors, etcetera. IF ANY OF THESE THINGS MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE TAKE CAUTION WHEN READING OR DO NOT READ.

February 28th 

There in the brightest blue house on the quiet street, a girl sits in her room debating about going to a party she should not be attending. Not realizing that one person she meets there will change her whole life and turn it into something straight out of a horror movie. Not that she knew that though because, for Sage Olivander, there wasn't a care in the world for a 15-year-old girl. She was pretty and smart, started her sophomore year with her now senior friends by her side. 

Sage was more mature for her age so getting along with older kids was easy for her, her arrogance about her maturity always pushing to the forefront but never quite enough to make her vain. Her innocence she held dear and close to her heart, knowing she would never kiss a boy until they were dating. For certain, she believed that would be so.

She was naive, and she was the ray of sunshine her peers needed on their darkest days. She was loveable for some, tolerable for most, yet nobody disliked her. It only made sense, she wasn't extraordinary looking so she was never a threat to the pretty girls. She wasn't overly smart, so she was never cocky but never self-demeaning. Sage was the perfect middle. 

But not to him. To him...she became his world. And he was determined to be her world. Even if it meant having to depose everyone already in it. 

~~~~~~ 

February 28th, 9:33 pm

Sage pushed the hangers aside reaching into the back of her closet, her short black hair falling in front of her face as her eyebrows furrow tossing her clothes behind her. Sage huffs and throws her body to sit on the floor of her closet. 

She turns around reaching over for her phone and dials her friend Jade. 

"Jade?"

"Hi, darling! Are you getting ready for the party?"

"Yeah of course but I don't exactly know what to wear, we both know I've never been to a party before..let alone a college one..."

"Oh, honey don't worry about it just wear something nice, don't overthink it. Plus it's not like any of these guys stand a chance with you, you're only 15. Gotta go, pick you up soon!"

Jade was one of those friends you have known forever but the only real time you speak to them is when something fun is happening. Jade and Sage practically grew up next door from one another, and even though jade was three years older they were always keeping in touch. Casual meetups like coffee or dinner, occasionally karaoke with some of Jade's friends. Jade was a tall girl with a 90's aesthetic, her ginger hair always straightened, her bright tiny glasses on her face, her baggy jeans, and bright colored jackets. It suited her personality well, and sometimes Sage envied her ability to truly figure out who she was and who she wanted to be so early in life. Sage was barely making it through the smiles and overly niceness. 

A monotone beep fills Sage's ear, she frowns a bit as she hears the beeping of the end to the phone call. Sage wasn't upset that she hung up. She was upset because she knew no guy would even look her way since she was so young, although she convinced herself that she wasn't. She got back up and grabbed a skirt from a hanger. It was a black skirt paired with a simple white T-shirt with the word "Babygirl" printed across her chest. 

Sage threw her school clothes off and slipped on some fishnets then slipping her skirt on, then tucking in her shirt slightly. Sage slips on her platform shoes attempting to seem taller for the effect of seeming older, she walks over to the mirror. She sighs, as every normal 15 years old would if they were trying to seem older but still looked their age. 

Sage presses her hands to her face kneading her big cheeks, she was never the insecure type but begin around older women began to make her feel small. She quickly brushed it off making sure her mascara and eyebrows were fine before texting jade she was ready. She quickly ran downstairs jolting as the voice of her brother came from the top steps. 

"Let me guess. You think you're hot shit now that you're a sophomore hanging with seniors and you can go to a party and expect me to cover for you?"

Sage turns around with an innocent smile on her face.

"Yes?" She bats her eyes at her brother.

He sighs and smiles at his little sister, running his hand through dark brown hair. 

"Then you're right. Be safe and have fun, don't let me hear anything about you tomorrow at school. I MEAN IT sage. If I do I'll never cover for you again." 

Sage's smile grows wide. "Thank you! Bye!"

She shrugged on her jean jacket blowing air into her cold hands as she waited on the porch. She opens her phone and begins to scroll through Instagram liking the photos of people she never really knew, but followed her anyway. She perks her head up as a bright light shines on her street, smiling as she sees Jade's bright red car pull up a couple of houses down so she can walk to it without her parents seeing. She skips along happily hopping into the front seat of Jade's car.

"Buckle up lady both literally and figuratively." Jade winks at Sage causing her to giggle. Sage felt a sense of comfort knowing her friend wanted her to have fun, it made her feel wanted. Something she always struggled with feeling growing up due to her brother being the golden boy. Sage tapped her foot to Jade's music as she stared out the window, she enjoyed taking drives at night. It was something that always made her feel less like she was someone who had to keep up with her reputation.

Her brother was always better than her, living in his shadow made her feel lonely. Despite people liking her, she didn't have anybody who actively wanted her around except for Jade; even jade wasn't too keen on having her around all the time. Garret was tall, had shiny perfect brown hair, and a smile that charmed almost all the girls in school. Due to Garret being a senior like Jade, Sage was always labeled as 'Garret's sister' which made Sage feel inferior. Everyone actually loved him, always invited him to everything, and practically begged for his time. Garret never cared about any of that though, he only cared about his sister and his girlfriend; his girlfriend whom Sage hated. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, so pro-tip to these kinds of parties is to draw attention to yourself without drawing attention to yourself. You'll look cooler that way, got it?"

"I thought I was supposed to lay low since I'm the youngest person here." Sage giggles slightly, her arm linked with Jade's.

"Hm yeah you're right, you can just stick by me the whole time okay? I'm sure your demon boy of a brother wanted you to stay out of trouble." Jade grumbles the last part as Sage laughs again.

"You're only saying that he's a demon because not even you are immune to the charm of my brother." Jade shoves Sage off her arm, huffing in defeat and annoyance. She smiles at her. 

"We don't speak of such sins." Sage runs to catch up to Jade as she walks up the driveway, jade smirks as she sees Sage's jaw drop as the house comes into view. 

Sage stares at the two-story house, it's an average brown color but the garden is well kept. The lawn bright green and the colored lights pouring out the windows. Sage had never been to a party like this, you could hear the chatter down the driveway, seeing the shadows of people dancing on the lawn. A feeling pooled in Sage's belly. Anxiety. Sage grew up in this town and lived with her mother and father her whole life, she was expected to be sweet and obedient. Her brother already was the golden boy before she was born, but her parents expected more from her. They already had one successful child, and once she was born, they had another opportunity to make another. The Olivanders were a well-known family, their ancestors helped settle their town. Wealthy but not rich, primmed, and highly recognized. Sage never had a good relationship with her parents, as they always favored her brother. They tolerated Sage until she was able to make decisions for herself, yet always making sure to tell Sage where she would be without them. 

Sage grew up lonely and insecure, but at least she had her brother. Her relationship with her brother was a strong one; despite the growing envy as she got older. Her brother always fed her more food than her parents allowed, and let her play his video games after they fell asleep. He was the only one who actually cared about her well being. But right now she couldn't think of any of that, she had a life to live.

Jade grabbed her wrist and yanks her forward, a squeak leaves Sage's mouth. Jade throws the door open with her hands in her pockets shrugging and winking at some guys as she walks in. Sage trails behind her running her hands through her hair, she continues walking but looks over her shoulder as some girls begin to laugh a little and start whispering. Sage gulps as she feels her palms begin to sweat, the heat from all the bodies in the house warming her skin. 

She follows jade to the drink table, Jade pours herself a mixed drink then looks to Sage.

"Are you gonna drink?"

"U-Uhm no. I'm good at just a water bottle please." Jade hands her a water bottle and a squeal escapes from her mouth as she pushes past Sage, leaving sage alone at the drinks table. Sage turns around follows jade with her eyes as she looked so much happier with her more fun friends. Her college friends. Sage always felt lonely but she was never the jealous type. Sage watched her friend walk away into the crowd feeling a sense of abandonment but shaking it off quickly. 

She pushed her way through the people, some giving her soft smiles and others just stepping out of the way. Sage finally got through all the people sipping her water slowly, once she felt he air begin to cool down she looking around. She was in the backyard. The strings of lights and soft bumps of the music echoing slightly now, she looked around for somewhere to loiter as her friend had ditched her. Finally spotting a gazebo with dimly lit lights, she walked slowly into the canopy sitting down with a soft sigh. 

She relaxes a little, her staggered breathing and tense limbs aching at the sudden ability to relax.

"Hi!" Sage flinches and turns toward a group of girls at the entrance to the gazebo.

"Oh hello." Sage smiles at them.

"You're Garret Olivander's sister right?" Sage feels her smile falter and a knot form in her stomach. Of course, that's why they wanna talk to me, her fits close a little tighter on the water bottle.

"Yeah, that's me. What can I do for you ladies?"

"wow, she's talking like she's 30 ew..." The one in the back whispers, trying to not let Sage hear but sage still hears it anyway. The tall blonde girl whips around and gives her friend's a death glare, Sage watches as they scoff and walk away. Sage looks away, trying to push down the tears in her eyes. But is surprised to feel someone sit next to her, she turns her head back and sees the blonde one looking at her with a soft smile extending her hand out. 

"Hi, I'm Sasha. I'm a junior at our high school." Sage grips her hand lightly shaking it. 

"Sage, but um I'm letting you know now that Garret has a girlfriend and he isn't the type to cheat on her or take any other girls numbers. Sorry." Sage lets go and looks away again takings a sip of her water. But feels a shift next to her. 

"Oh, I don't care about that as they do." Sage looks back to the girl. "I'm a lesbian." Sage's eyebrows furrow as the girl looks down and holds her hand on her own heart. "Wow, that felt good to say out loud. I haven't told anyone yet."

"Why would you tell me then?"

"I must not be very good at this huh? This is me trying to show vulnerability so that I could be your friend maybe?" Sasha rubs the back of her neck, her awkward personality showing through her perfect popular exterior. 

"Why would you want to be friends with me? I'm just Garret's sister." Sage huffs sadly.

"No, you're Sage. And you seem nice and I need a nice friend for a change. To be honest I didn't expect to see you at his party." Sasha freezes. "Ah sorry, that was rude, what I mean is you don't seem like you're enjoying yourself at this college party. Plus you're probably the youngest one here."

Sage looks down smiling a bit. 

"Well, why are you here hm? Doesn't that make you the second youngest?" Sage smirks at the girl. Sasha laughs a bit shooting back a smile.

"Technically yes, but I'm in a program where I'm taking college classes and high school ones. So these people see me as their equal, which is why ya know...I'm here." Sasha shrugs, and hands Sage her phone. "Here put your number in this, I got to do my rounds but I'll text you yeah? If that's okay."

Sage smiles at her. "Yeah, that would be nice." Sasha gets up and Sage hands her the phone, she waves as Sasha walks away. Feeling a sense of relief someone didn't care about who she was.

~~~~~~~

After Sage begins to grow cold she gets up and wanders back into the raging house, walking up the stairs to get a good look at the dancing crowd below. She smiles a bit, seeing the people dance on each other not having a care in the world. The women knowing they are hot and beautiful, that they hold the power of any man's gaze. She saw the people who are just here for their friends, they talk and huddle in circles as they slowly sip the drink they have. While others shoot them down like water and clash their body against others, or they scream and they chant lifting their peer's spirits up.

"Well, it's nice to know someone prefers observing as I do." A deep voice makes Sage's hair stand on ends, she turns around. Seeing a tall man leaned against the wall behind her. She examines his face, freckles fill his cheek and his amber eyes shimmer through the changing colored lights, his black hair slicked back, his full pink lips making Sage's heart jump slightly. 

She smiles at him attempting to regain the adrenaline that pumped through her as his voice triggered her fight or flight senses. 

"I do better when I'm just watching." She turns back around, feeling his presence lean over the railing like she is. 

"Water too hm? You look young to be someone's designated driver. What are you like 12?"

"I'm 15 jackass. What do you know, don't you look too old to be someone's designated driver. What are you like 30?" Sage huffs back at his comment, he chuckles slightly.

"Touche touche, but I'm actually 28."

A pause.

"So tell me what have you gained from observing this crowd?" 

She watches as the man sips his drink, he also has a bottle of water but unlike Sage's hands, his completely wraps around it. Sage stares at the attractive men, his broad nose complimenting his face. She feels a blush creep to her cheeks but shoves it off. She always blushes when she talks to boys anyway, but this was no boy. This boy was a man, and he looked to be in his 20's if not older to Sage. Sage turns her head back to the crowd, feeling a sense of curiosity about this man.

"Well...everyone here is getting away from something. For the couples, it's the pressures of modesty, for the friend's its the constant need excitement in their lives besides playing board games in their dorms all day. For the ones who capture all the eyes in the room..." She spots Sasha in the crowd, then her eyes dart to Jade people crowding around her engaged by her presence. "-they're trying to escape the feeling that when they are alone, they don't know what to do with themselves." Sage smiles at the sight in front of her, admiring all the different people having fun together.

"Which one are you?" Sage looks at the man, she stiffens but quickly relaxes as she sees him already looking at her with a soft smile on his lips. She sighs and looks away.

"I'm the one nobody really expects. The one trying to get away from her perfect life...and the loneliness of it all." 

A silence fills the air between them.

"Well, then people should look harder...you're life is obviously not perfect if you are here in the first place."

Sage looks at the man, now turned back looking into the crowd. Sage feels a sense of comfort wash over her, he understood that her life wasn't perfect or he wouldn't have asked in the first place. For a second, Sage felt understood. The next thing she does will change her life forever.

She extends her hand out her him, he looks at it confused than at her eyes.

"I'm Sage." A smile twitches at his lips. He takes her hand and brings it to his lips, kissing it softly.

"Kylo."

"It's nice to meet you Kylo. I hope we can be good friends."

Kylo hums in agreement. "I agree, I hope we can too."

~~~~~~~~~~~

March 10th, 3:47 am

"No no it's my turn to ask a question, I've been answering yours now I wanna ask about you!" Sage whisper laughs into her phone.

"Okay okay, but just one more doll. Pretty please." Sage sighs.

"Fine. One more!" Sage smiles fiddling with her fingers.

"What's your favorite flower?"

Sage smiles a bit. "Daisies."

"Daisies?"

"Mhm. My grandmother and I used to go into the fields behind her house and pick them when I was little..."

"...beautiful." 

"What did you say kylo? My phone lagged for a second." Sage smiled into her phone.

"Nothing my little flower."

"Little flower?"

He chuckles into the phone "Yes."

Sage smiles. "I like it, it's such a cute nickname. But anyway It's late kylo, talk more tomorrow? You'll answer my questions this time!"

"Of course doll."

"Okay. Goodnight Kylo."

"Goodnight...my Daisy."

*Call drops*


	2. Chapter 2

One year later... 

Sage (16), Kylo (29). 

"Shhh, be quiet doll or else your family will hear you sneaking out to be with me" A smirk fills kylo's face, as he watches a blush fills Sage's face she scoffs. He extends his hand out to her. A chill runs down kylo's spine as Sage slips her small hand into his large one, she fumbles a bit Kylo placing his other hand on her waist to steady her as she climbs out the window. 

Heat flows through Kylo's body, his heart pounding in his ears as he watches her figure hop out the window. He looks down at her as she looks up to meet his eyes.

"Thank you." Sage smiles, she blushes again as Kylo looks down at her smiling. She mentally curses herself for the ability to be easily flustered by him. Sage was comfortable around Kylo, she almost made her feel safer than her own brother; although the feeling was different than the safety she felt with her brother, with kylo she felt free. 

"Ready to go my little flower?" Kylo's hand brushes her cheek and tucks her hair behind her ear, he smiles feeling the heat in her cheeks.

"Yes." She smiles back at him, but when she walks past kylo she feels the warmth of his hand on her waist disappears. She doesn't know how she feels about his hand being there in the first place. She walks to Kylo's porshe closing the door quietly as he hops in beside her. As Sage drives off with Kylo she feels like she has no care in the world. He is with her only real friend. She is in such ecstasy that she doesn't notice her brother's light turn on once she drives away.

After a year, kylo and Sage grew closer, they called almost every night and talked about sweet nothings that wouldn't matter in the morning. Sage struggled to maintain friendships in high school, she tried to stay close with jade but she went off to college somewhere. When the new year arrived Sasha became what she tried to escape, the mean girl who hid her sexuality from the world due to the pressures of keeping her rank with the college kids. 

Sage and Kylo became inseparable, but Sage wasn't naive she knew the moment she told her family about Kylo they wouldn't let her see him. Kylo's pleaded to let him see her she finally gave in because she wanted to see him too. So every other night, Kylo helped her sneak out after her family fell sound asleep. Kylo was Sage's escape, her comfort, her safe place, her best friend. 

Sage gazed off into the distance watching as the lights of the small town turn into bright neon signs, they were entering the city about an hour away from where she lived. Kylo had lived in this city his whole life even though he spent most of his time in the outskirts for reasons Sage didn't bother to ask about. 

"Where are we going tonight my knight in shining armor?" sage smiled while looking out the window. Kylo smirked and turned to look at her, her black hair flowing in the wind, the way her hazel green eyes shimmered in the streetlights. 

"Your favorite Daisy." Kylo's face softened as she smiled more and sighed, her body and limbs relaxing. 

"Wonderful. I've had a rough day..." Kylo finched as her smile dropped off her face and turned into a sad expression. 

*TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of mental illness and abuse*

Kylo grew up in a damaged home with his mother's infidelity and his father's absense in his childhood. Although his father's absense never bothered him, his mother tried desperetely to make Kylo feel loved but to no avail Kylo's despite for his mother grew once he had found out about the affair. But none of that mattered anymore until suddenly something changed. Meeting this girl suddenly deciding to waste his time playing into a silly game of pretend turned real. 

Every game of pretend felt real to Kylo, he couldn't help it. Something in this girl made his insides turn, made all of his senses come to life. The wasteland of frozen rivers and streams, turned into rushing rivers that never calmed. They infact began to turn into deep and powerful waterfalls pour into the ground a black abyss that once it started, it couldn't stop. But Kylo nor Sage had realized it yet.

Kylo was beginning to become the things he had run away from throughout his youth, the pain and the tortue of having to feel such powerful emotions. Kylo desperately wanted to escape evrrything to him just seemed to hard, but late at night when he would sleep in a strangers bed, he would hide his mind away in stories and lands filled with spaceships, androids, creatures that nobody could ever think of, and swords made of light with crackling different color blades that could cut through trees like glass. A world of his own to hide from the gruesome reality, a galaxy far far away within his own mind. 

This was Kylo's reality within his mind, but one day he couldn't tell the difference. Suddenly the line became blurred and he couldn't understand that this galaxy far far away wasn't his life. The villains in his mind suddenly wasn't so different from the ones in front of him. His second family didn't like this, and with no paitence for child Kylo imagination, Snoke decided he would beat it out of him. 

After Snoke's passing, Kylo was numb. A beaten broken boy who had gone through hell and back with one too many scratches on his mental state, one too many on his humanity. Kylo never told these stories, he kept them locked away behind a door bolted shut. Kylo was grown now and he couldn't play pretend anymore.

*Warning Over*

Turning his attention to face the road again, he felt a twinge in his chest. Kylo knew he had a iking for this girl, but nothing like this. Soft spot for a woman? He could never, he had stopped believing in such a thing when he was young. When he had convinced himself he couldn't feel for a woman...ever.

After the drive grew soft, and the bumps in the road were all gone Sage drifted to sleep, only for a moment. 

"We're here my little flower." Kylo ran his hand through Sage's hair, she hummed as she awoke making kylo's insides stir with aggressive need, but he knew better. He wasn't stupid, nor did he not have self control. When it came to that at least. He was satisfied knowing she was his, to Kylo she was everything despite him not admitting it...yet.

~~~~~~~~~

"So tell me about your day darling." Kylo watches as Sage sips her milkshake, a small smile appearing on her enclosed lips around the straw. 

Sage pulls her lips off her straw and stirs it around a bit gazing into her drink. "You wouldn't want to hear it. It's nothing special." 

"Maybe so. But you're...special to me, so I want to hear it." Sage glances at Kylo, his black locks falling into his semi-flushed cheeks as his eyes pierce into her. She doesn't notice how piercing they are. 

She scoffs. "Since when are you so open about caring?" Sage looks out the window, sortly regretting the attitude she gave Kylo. She again doesn't notice his eye twitch when she says that, Kylo's composure stands.

"Not normally my daisy doo, but for you...I'd do anything if it meant you'd talk to me." Sage looks back at Kylo his eyes now softly floating over her features with a small smile on his lips. Sage flushes as he does this, Kylo of course noticing. 

How naive, he thinks. 

"My brother is leaving for college soon. I found out at school from some of his friends he's moving half way across the country, can you believe that." Sage begins to twirl her straw around again this time with more force almost knocking over her glass.

Kylo tilts his head. So sad yet...so filled with rage. How peculiar. He hums to himself.

"I can't believe he's leaving me here with them. By myself no less...I'm going to be all alone." Sage let's a tear slip from her cheek, Kylo tenses not from uncomfortability but from anger that she, his daisy, his flower is crying. Sage wipes her tear quickly and grips her straw squishing it in her fingers. "Well good ridance then, I knew he never loved me that much anyway..." 

More tears begin to fall from Sage's cheeks. It's normal for Sage, she's young and sensitive. Feeling the feeling of abandonment once more from the one perosn in her family who actually cared for her broke her. Sage is brought out of her unconsious tears to Kylo's warm body towering over her next to her now instead of across. His soft warm hands cupping her face and wiping her tears away with his thumbs, and his face leaning in slightly too close for Sage's comfort. 

Although she was nervous about the closeness part of her felt excited as a young woman having a man this close to her, that was normal as well for her. For Kylo, he didn't know it then but this was the moment that enighted Kylo's deep mind. The part where he believed everything in his head...was real. 

"You won't be alone Daisy. I'll never make you feel unloved, or alone...I'll love you until the ends of time if that means you'll never feel this way again. I'll never leave you. Nobody will ever keep me away from you. I promise." 

And to Sage that was a sweet sentiment that she felt safe in. For now that is.

~~~~~~~

Sage smiled as she gripped the window seal from inside her room. 

"Thank you for tonight Kylo."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat darling." Sage blushed and looked down. Kylo scanning her face desperatly trying to meet her gaze, Sage looks back up into his eyes. He sighs with a small smile on his face.

"Call me tomorrow?"

"Whatever you want daisy." Sage giggled slightly.

"I've always loved it when you called me that. Goodnight Kylo."

"Goodnight my daisy." He smiles as she shuts her window softly, closing the curtains after waving one last time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been too active I've started my second year recently and my schedule has been very busy and hectic with all my zooms and work meetings. I will try and wrote more during my weekends when I don't have any zooms or meetings lol.

I hope you like this chapter I've worked hard on it and have been updating it slowly. This chapter is shorter for a reason so don't worry too much! Since this fic will be more slowburn and novel like since I have the whole fic planned out, the updates will take longer as the chapters will be more detail oriented. 

(Psychosis: is a condition that affects the way your brain processes information. It causes you to lose touch with reality. You might see, hear, or believe things that aren't real. Psychosis is a symptom, not an illness. A mental or physical illness, substance abuse, or extreme stress or trauma can cause it.) 

Mind you I do not struggle with Psychosis (Which is what Kylo struggles within this fic.) So if my interpretation of it offends you I do apologize, I do not claim to be an expert about how this condition affects people, and if you do suffer from this it is recommended you do not read this as I don't want to offend you or invalidate you in any way. This condition is VERY REAL and it affects real people, so please be kind. 

Because I do not suffer from this I cannot say it is entirely accurate to the real condition, IT IS JUST MY TAKE OF IT FOR THE CHARACTER. Even though I do not own Kylo Ren, I am the one writing his character, which is not going to be exactly the same as the movies as this is an AU.

Thank you all for so much support, it means the world to me

-Love Guava


	3. Chapter 3

Sage sighs as she closes her curtains softly wincing at the slight screech they make, her heartbeat was loud in her ears as she watched the headlights of Kylo's car flicker past her window. She smiled, she felt her heart begin to fuzzy up as she remembered how he said he cared. Sage slowly fell asleep the smell of Kylo's leather seats on her sweater. 

Outside the window Kylo walked to his car and sat in his seats staring out into the road in the pitch blackness, his head throbbing from his heavy inhales of sage's leftover the scent. Kylo sighed as he threw his head back trying to remember the conversation from the dinner but what he remembered was different. Kylo's heart began racing, his palms were sweating, and his breath was staggered. A flood of thoughts invaded Kylo's head, he runs his hands through his dark hair tugging at it. His insecurities, the ache in his chest overwhelm his senses.

"I don't care enough to tell you. It's nothing special."

"Stop. I don't want this." Kylo dug his nails into his scalp.

"Since when did you start caring Kylo, I hate you. We're not friends."

What kylo remembered wasn't what actually had happened between them, but to him it seemed so and he had begun to panic. Kylo's face furrowed and scrunched up like he was in pain. "No. No! NO! She doesn't hate me! She's not mad at me...She likes me. She cares about me. It doesn't matter if she hates me..." 

Kylo let his hands slide from his scalp to his face, he smiles into them attempting to catch his breath. 

"I care about her so it doesn't matter. I...I..might actually love this girl." Kylo's breath grows slow and his face begins to cool and his body heat begins to go down. He laughs to himself quietly. 

*Flashback*

Sage's laugh fills Kylo's ears as she covers her blushing face.

"Stop! Stop! I don't like being tickled!" Sage gasps for air as Kylo is hunched over her curled up body poking and tickling her. "Please PLEASE Kylo!" She laughs harder trying to catch her breath, her squeals and squeaks growing louder. She gasps for air trying to muffle her sqeuals and not sound like she's being murdered in a public park, Kylo stops as she pants into the green soft grass. 

"You almost killed me!" She flings herself back up and shoves him slightly, his body unmoved by her push as he smiles.

"How else was I supposed to make you smile?" He cocks his eyebrow and smirks slightly as they both sit next to each other on the grass. 

"You could tell me something normal like what most girls like to hear." Sage close her eyes and basks in the breeze that flows through her hair. Kylo still keeps his gaze on her taking in every detail of her face into his memory, every curve of her body, how she felt under him. 

"Like what daisy?" He cocks his head to the side a little, squinting slightly.

"You could tell me I'm beautiful." Sage smiles for second then her eyes shoot open realizing what she had just said, she flushes slightly and looks down at the grass avoiding his gaze. "You know um...like how you would compliment a stranger or something." 

Kylo smirks feeling a warmth spread through his veins, she wanted him to call her beautiful. To admire her they way other women are to be admired, his eye twitches slightly. She wanted him to want her, and it drives Kylo insane.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen my daisy." Sage looks as Kylo who's gaze is so intense she shivers slightly. Clearing her throat she begins to get up and smooth out her shorts and shirt. 

"Uh, I should get home. Drive me?" She half smiles, Kylo nods and gets up slowly walking past her without another word.

*Flashback over*

"I love this girl. My darling little flower, my little daisy." 

Kylo slicks his hair back and straightens out his shirt slowly hoping out his the car and begins t walk toward Sage's house again. His shoes click on the sidewalk and he stops directly in front of it staring at the wild daisies growing in the grass.

"and I'll protect my daisy...and nobody will stand in my way." Kylo sighs again feeling himself calm down at the thought of her. Kylo begins to walk back to his car but his eye catches a glimpse of light from Sage's house, he crouches down behind the closest tree and squints his eyes to the room above hers. His eyes whip down to her bedroom seeing light peak out from her curtains. Kylo's body tenses, and his hands clench into fists. His annoyance growing further as she sees a figure enter the room.

"You must be her brother..." Kylo whispers to himself. "She doesn't want you there...leave daisy alone, she needs sleep." Kylo knows he can't hear him but his thoughts are to loud not to speak. Kylo waits until the light from her room disappear and the light above goes off until he walks away back to his car down the road. His grip tightens on the wheel as the image of Sage crying fills his head and thus his despise for her brother begins on that same night.

~~~~~~~

Sage pulls her hair into a pony tail and runs some mascara through her lashes, she turns to the door as she hears a knock come from the other side. 

"Come in." She watches as her brother opens the door and leans the against the frame. "Oh it's just you...Do you need something?"

Garret hums running his hand through his hair. "Uh yeah, how's school going?"

Sage furrows her face in sass. "You're asking me about school on a weekend? Why?"

Garret avoids sage's gaze as she looks him up and down crossing her arms. 

"I was just wondering if you have any new friends lately, that's all. It's almost the end of your junior year and...I'm leaving soon."

Sage scoffs and turns back to her mirror digging through her drawers for nothing in particular, attempting to look busy might get him to stop asking questions Sage thinks. A small amount of anxiety ignites in her. Anger begins to bubble in her stomach like a fire she's never felt before, she was never the confrontational type and handling pain was always easy for her. This was different, this was pure anger, heartbreak. 

"Yeah you don't have to remind me." Sage spits through her clenched jaw making garret flinch, his face fall and he reaches out for his sister but she recoils away quickly as if his touch would burn her. 

"Don't. Whether I have new friends or not is none of your business. You're right you are leaving soon so why don't you go get ready hm? What are you doing here in my room trying to see what i have going on when you are so ready to up and leave huh? Why do you care what happens when you're gone! If you really cared you'd stay!" Sage sees her vision blur to tears streaming down her face, if it were a cartoon the tears would evaporate from the heat of her skin. Garret watches as his sister shakes in place her face turning from pale to red, he didn't realize he was crying too.

"Sage...I'm sorry I just-"

"I gotta go." Sage pushes past him out of her door flipping the light off as she goes, Garret stays in her doorway gazing at her now dark room. Sage stormed out of her room with a flood of emotions she didn't understand, the feeling overwhelmed her. The tightness in her throat making it hard to breathe as she choked on words she couldn't quite formulate in her head. The stream of tears falling but she couldn't figure out why, she was confused and angry and sad. 

"I wont be able to cover for you much longer..." Garret whispers to himself, fully believing that would be the case.

One year later...

Sage (17), Kylo (30).

Sage brushes through her now long hair admiring herself in the mirror, she smiles at herself. Over the past year Sage had grown up, her parents had gotten a divorce but still lived together under the roof. While her brother had decided to turn down his scholarship and stay at home due to the divorce. Part of her wished he didn't stay, she would ask herself if Garret had gone away maybe she would be able to be more free than she felt. Like her windows weren't bars and her car didn't have a tracker in it, maybe she'd be different. More fun than she ever was, maybe out with Kylo more than she realized she longed for. Since the divorce she had to put a gap between her and kylo, suddenly she had to be watched over; as her mother said "If you're mental health lands you in a hospital we're all screwed." 

Sage gets up from her floor after she finishes her makeup and begins to pack her things for school, although she wasn't planning on going. She swung her satchel over her shoulder and walked into the kitchen of a dimly lit house. She opens her fridge and pops a popscile in her mouth. 

"A popsicle at 7 in the morning? Really Sage?" Sage rolls her eyes.

"It's just a popscile whats the big deal G. Get off my ass." Sage begin to walk away but is tugged back by a grip on her wrist.

"Watch it Sage, now is not the time for you to go and do something stupid." Garret's eyes pierce into her, she furrows her brows and yanks her arm back scoffing at her brother. 

"Its. A fucking. Popscile. Leave me alone. Oh wait you tried that but instead took pity on me and stayed. I don't need this from you." Sage stalks out the door a few tears falling from her cheeks. Sage slides into her car and throws her head back closing her eyes, her sniffles growing soft. In that moment suddenly sage felt more alone than ever.

Kylo on the other hand didn't notice she felt that way. Although in Kylo's defense the only part he couldn't stand was that he saw her less. It drove him crazy sometimes, most of the time he would just walk far behind if she was alone, or make sure she got home safe if she was ever driving to and from somewhere. In his mind, that's all he could do to protect her. She was never really alone and it frustrated Kylo how she could never see that. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Sage pulls up to her high school and sips on the coffee she bought on her way there, she gets out and sits on top of her trunk crossing one leg. She watches as all the students file into the school gossiping and talking about their weekends and silly things that only matter to highschoolers. Sage couldn't care less about any of those things anymore. The year of fights and dents in the walls made in memories she tried to forget made her quieter. She could read footsteps now, and hear a change in tone of voice almost instantly.

Sage jumps slightly as she feels a tap on her trunk next to her, she turns a smile appearing on her face as she sees a tall smirking Kylo leaning against her car. 

"Looking good daisy." Sage giggled and flung her body into Kylo's, she swung her legs around his chest due to his height and laughed. 

"Kylo! I've missed you!" She hugged him tightly. One of Kylo's arms slipped under her ass grasping her thigh to hold her up, the other wrapping around her back to embrace her. Kylo revealed in this feeling, her filled out body pressed against his abdomen. The heat of her skin warming his. He wanted to stay like this forever, he could even swear her heart ached like his did for her. Sage hopped off of Kylo, him twirling her as she hit the ground. 

She beamed up at him, her heart had swelled with happiness for this man. Sage was still too naive to realize he was in fact a man when it came down to it, he was no sorry boy from highschool. Kylo had life expeirience, trauma. He was smart and more cunning than she ever gave him credit for, and after three years of knowing him she still couldn't care less. 

"So where to my love?" Sage's smile fades slightly, she was surely attracted to Kylo and had sexual fantasies about the attractive dark older man she was so close with. But a part of her felt unnerved when imagining it actually happening at the current age she was in. 

"...How about the coffee shop on third, I heard their muffins are amazing! Are you hungry?" Sage steps away slightly feeling the warmth of her raging hormone body needing other things than to be just near him. 

"Always my flower." Kylo smiles and gestures to his car, Sage tosses her phone into her car making sure to turn it off leaving the tracking in it stabilized at the highschool. 

~~~~~~

Sage smiled as she waved goodbye to Kylo from the parking lot of the highschool, he winked making her roll her eyes. The causal flirtations were common between them but never anything intense. Sage figured since they've known each other for so long it was normal. She walked deeper into the parking lot and froze as she saw her car. Her brother was pacing back and forth next to her car screaming at his phone, she gulped she he turned around to see her. He stalked over to her, she could practically feel the rage radiating off of him. She took a step back her fight or flight instincts kicking in but before she could he gripped her wrist, hard. 

"Where the fuck were you!? Do you have any idea how fucking crazy mom and dad been looking for you!? Why the hell would you ditch without your fucking phone! You could have been kidnapped or hurt! What the fuck were you thinking!?" Sage tried to tugg her wrist back but Garret gripped it harder sage winced as she knew it would leave a bruise. Garret huffs heavily and begins draggin her out of the deep parking lot and near the street, she stumbles behind him still trying to resist. 

"Garret you're hurting me!"

"Who were you with huh Sage!? Show me the fucking car! Who!" Garret tugs her again this time sage falls to the ground, beginning to sob. 

"I was with a friend that's all." Sage wipes her tears from the ground refusing to look up at her brother. 

"What friend sage? The same friend you've been sneaking out with every other night?" Sage whips her head up to look at her brother, her expression scarred and almost fearing for her life. 

"Please don't tell mom and dad! I won't see him again without telling you! Please!" 

"It's too late I already told- HIM!? Who the fuck have you been seeing Sage?!" Garret yanks his sister up harshly as she winces again.

"His name is Kylo. B-but he's just my friend okay there's nothing to worry about! Please garret please!" Sage tries to grasp her brother but he pulls back.

"Kylo? Kylo Ren!? Sage that guy is in his fucking 30's! What the fuck! I'm calling mom." Garrets begins to walk away but sage tuggs his wrist.

"He's harmless please! He's been nothing but nice to me!"

"I don't give a shit, you're 17! It's fucking gross and weird! You don't need friend's who are fucking 30 Sage! YOU.ARE.A.MINOR! You're never fucking seeing him again. Hello mom, I found her. She's been with some-" 

Sage clings to garrets arms squeezing her sobs growing louder almost screaming. "GARRET NO PLEASE HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! DONT TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" She threw herself back. Sage was screaming in her brothers face, her sobs now transitioned into rage her fist turning white from clenching so hard. 

Garret looks at her with an expression Sage has never seen before, her brother had always been so supportive and loving but now his expression was disgust and distant. 

"I don't care." Garret turns away from Sage, speaking to their mother instead explaining everything. Sage's body went relaxed, her jaw hanging open slightly, her tears returning. Out of instinct she ran back into the deep parking lot and swung open her car door and snatched her phone as garret yelled for her from behind. Sage quickly wrote out a text to Kylo.

S: My brother told my mom I've been seeing you, they aren't gonna let me see you again. I'll miss you Kylo, I'll try and contact you somehow. Goodbye. 

Her brother yanks her phone out of her hands and reads the text. "Are you fucking kidding me sage?! He is a pedophile! You're a fucking idiot!" 

"He is not! He's an amazing guy and he's been way better to me than all of you assholes combined! I'd gladly take him over you any day! At least he doesn't ever abandon me!" Sage huffs quickly, her words stinging her brother like venom. He looks away from her.

"We're going home. Get in." Sage gets into her car and Garret gets in as well, not realizing someone was watching the whole time...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! I wanted to give you your first dabble in how Kylo is feeling, mind you he is supposed to be creepy and unsettling. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I'd also just like to discuss that if you are a minor and an adult grown person is trying to talk to you and engage with you in any specific probing way/romantic way/nosy way please see it is a red flag. This person is an adult and most likely does have ulterior motives, so please be safe and do not engage, tell a trusted adult or person you trust if anyone of anything is making you uncomfortable. I'm 19 and I thought that I could handle a relationship with someone who was 7 years older than me when I had barely turned 18, and it didn't end well; he preyed on my trust and ended up manipulating me for awhile. So even me an adult with a good sense of right and wrong couldn't see that. 
> 
> My dms are always open if you ever need anyone to talk to, or confide in, or if you need any help I can try my best to be there for you and support you. 
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on TikTok, and twitter my users are all ( asmolguavafruit) so you can harass me for updates on twitter where I usually tweet when I update!
> 
> If you wanna follow me on my fanfic TikTok my user is (guavafruitfics) where I attempt to make edits for my fics!
> 
> Love-
> 
> Guava

"Get out of the car sage." Garret raises his voice as he turns off the car in front of the house.

"No." Sage closes her eyes and lets her head fall back. In her head, she imagines going back to the diner with kylo. The way she let her worries go far from her makes her smile. His smile, his scent, his touch, everything about him felt safe to Sage. She desperately wanted to feel that safety at a moment like this. 

Garret slams his door and walks around to Sage's side, she doesn't bother locking it because she knows he has the keys. He practically rips off Sage's door, huffing as it swings open full force. 

"Sage get the fuck out of the car."

"What are you gonna do if I don't, throw me to the ground." Sage stares at her feet tears begin to fall down her face, garret sighs running his hand down his face. 

"Come inside, mom and dad are waiting for us inside." Sage sniffles wiping the tears and begin to get out of the car, her hair falling into her face as she walks up to the door. Garret opens the door to their house hearing their mother and father arguing from the inside, he sighs knowing that all this is only going to make things worse for everyone. 

Sage walks into the house tears still silently streaming down her face, she held her back straight as both of her parents shot their vision to her. Their father now stomping toward her, but Garret stepped in front of Sage. Their mother following their father shortly after she walks out the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Sage's mother turns around and lets her eyes shoot daggers unto Sage, scoffing as she does so. 

"Your father and I are going to have a talk with the school. AND THEN, we're going to have a chat with this Kylo Ren and make sure he is arrested and thrown in jail!" Sage turns around and throws herself at her mother, but her brother's arms catch her and pull her close to him.

Sage screams at the top of her lungs. "NO! You can't do this! He's done nothing wrong! You fucking bitch, he's treated me better than you ever have since I was born! LET ME GO!" Sage pounds at he brother's arms and throws her gaze to her mother who looks fuming with anger. Sage manages to break free of Garret's grasp, she huffs as she almost falls to the ground.

"Kylo has been more family to me than you ever have! He's fed me, and drove me wherever when I needed to go! He's cared for me, wiped my tears when I cried, and for fucks sake he listened to me! He always listened to me! You could give two shits less about me since I was born! You were never a mother to me, and you never will be o-" Sage's mother storms up to her and with one swift motion plants a sharp slap to her cheek, the impact echoing in the room. 

Garret's eyes widen and rush over to his sister grabbing her shoulder. "What the hell mom!? S are you okay?" Garret reaches to push back the hair now covering her bright red cheek, but Sage flinches and turns away. 

"You...Sage. Are an ungrateful little bitch of a daughter. Do you see what he's done?! Brainwashed you into hating our own family! I don't care how much you care about that man, you're just as sick and twisted as him. I want your things packed when we get back."

Garret looks at their mother. "Packed for what?"

"She's going to a rehabilitation home for young girls with mental disturbances. I called and booked her a spot before you both got home."

"You can't be serious mom! She's just a kid!" Garret steps in front of Sage again, now yelling in his mother's face.

"Exactly, she's been tainted already. And frankly, I don't think me or your father can handle her right now." Her mother spits at Sage's feet, sage standing so still she doesn't look alive. Garret watches as their mother slams the door shut, leaving them both alone...Or so they think.

Once sage hears the car drive away she finally moves from the spot she was frozen in, walking lightly to her room and closing her door. She locks the lock and slumps to the floor feeling the tears well up in her eyes, she blinks letting them fall slowly. The pain from her cheek and the aching in her throat from her choked back sobs fill her senses. She feels broken, like everything around her is blurry and far away. Nothing connects her to the place she called her home, she couldn't connect with anyone there anymore. She was truly alone in his moment.

Garret stands in the same place he was before, feeling his now choked sobs in his throat as well. He had failed Sage, he was supposed to protect her, be there when she cried. He wasn't there so she found that comfort in someone else, truth me told Garret felt responsible. He had practically raised her, how could he not see she was in pain. His blindness made him nauseous, running to the sink Garret threw up. His hands shaking from the image of Sage being struck fill his head, the sound still ringing in his ears. He had failed her, and he would regret it till his last breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kylo smiled as he watched Sage walk back to her car, he licked his lips as he watched the back of her thighs and ass jiggle. Kylo revealed in the fact that Sage was leaving whenever they were together, what that meant for him was that he would get to watch her in her most private moments. He didn't think they were private though, in his mind, they were moments one day they'd share together so observing her was just an in-between stage. Kylo gets out of his car slowly as he watches her figure disappear into the parking lot, he takes quick but quiet steps toward the parking lot until he can see her again. He looms behind a tree when she's back in his vision. The blood in Kylo's body starts to heat up as he watches Sage's brother approach her, he can't make out words which frustrated him further. Kylo grit's his teeth as Garret grabs her wrist spinning her around, he whips behind the tree and into the trees quietly as he watches Garret drag Sage to the street his car is parked on. He sighs slightly in relief that he left his car, it was too close. 

Kylo growls audibly seeing Sage being thrown to the ground and screamed at, his blood now boiling and his knuckles now white. "How dare you touch my daisy...She's mine." Kylo moves through the brush closer to Sage crying now on her feet.

Kylo's POV

"He's harmless, please! He's been nothing but nice to me!" I hear my love plead, so loving so pure and only for me.

"I don't give a shit, you're 17! It's fucking gross and weird! You don't need friends who are fucking 30 Sage! YOU.ARE.A.MINOR! You're never fucking seeing him again. Hello mom, I found her. She's been with some-"

I feel my face grow hot, who is HE to keep me away from you. I'd never hurt you Daisy, you're my love, my life, I'd give my life for you. If he thinks he'd keep me from you, he'll regret the day he was born. I know you hate him daisy, deep down. I know you're too kind to admit it, but you're just like me. I know you daisy. Better than anyone ever will.

"GARRET NO PLEASE HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! DONT TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

I watched as she threw herself back, I feel my heart skip a beat. I'm important to her. She doesn't want to leave me. She loves me, I'll never let anyone take me away from you Sage. You make me feel alive like I'm pure again. I watch as she walks to her car, her hair flowing in the wind. Her sniffles and tears glimmering off her cheeks, she looks beautiful even when she's crying. NOBODY is allowed to make her cry, not even me. 

I hear a ping from my pant pocket, I pull it out to see a text from you.

S: My brother told my mother I've been seeing you, they aren't gonna let me see you again. I'll miss you Kylo, I'll try and contact you somehow. Goodbye.

Oh Daisy, this won't be the last time you see my love. I'm always there for you even when you don't realize it. My darling daisy you fill the deepest parts of me with love even if you deny how you feel. I know you feel the same. The way you grip me, rub against me, tell me how much I mean to you. I'll be there soon my little flower, and nobody will ever take you from me again, or believe me, they'll die trying...


End file.
